mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yeardley Smith
| birth_place = Paris, France | occupation = Actress, author, voice artist | years_active = 1982–present | spouse = Christopher Grove (1990-1992) Daniel Erickson (2002-2008) }} Yeardley Smith ( ; born July 3, 1964) is a French born American actress, voice artist, writer and painter. She is best known for her long-running role as Lisa Simpson on the animated television series The Simpsons. Born in Paris, France, her family moved to Washington, D.C. in 1966. As a child, Smith was often mocked because of her unusual first name and her voice. She became a professional actress in 1982 after graduating from drama school and moved to New York City in 1984 where she appeared in the Broadway production of The Real Thing. Her first film role came in 1985's Heaven Help Us, followed by roles in The Legend of Billie Jean and Maximum Overdrive. She moved to Los Angeles, California in 1986 and received a recurring role in the television series Brothers. In 1987, she auditioned for a role in a series of animated shorts about a dysfunctional family on The Tracey Ullman Show. Smith intended to audition for the role of Bart Simpson, but the casting director felt her voice was too high so she was given the role of Lisa instead. She voiced Lisa for three seasons on The Tracey Ullman Show, and in 1989, the shorts were spun off into a half hour show called The Simpsons. For her work as the character, Smith received a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Voice-Over Performance in 1992. Alongside The Simpsons, Smith acted in the sitcom Herman's Head as Louise, and had recurring appearances as Marlene on Dharma & Greg, and Penny in two episodes of Dead Like Me. She has appeared in several films, including City Slickers, Just Write, Toys and As Good as It Gets. In 2004 Smith performed her own off-Broadway one-woman show entitled More at the Union Square Theatre in New York City. Aside from The Simpsons, Smith has recorded few voice over parts, only commercials and the film We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. Smith starred in and served as executive producer for the independent relationship comedy Waiting For Ophelia, which had its world premiere at the Phoenix Film Festival in April 2009. Smith was married to actor Christopher Grove from 1990 to 1992 and Daniel Erickson from 2002 to 2008. She enjoys writing and painting. During the first season of Herman's Head, Smith taught herself to paint by copying other artists. She released a children's book titled I, Lorelei in 2009 and her story The Race was included in the book Just Humor Me. Early life Smith was born Martha Maria Yeardley Smith on July 3, 1964 in Paris, France. Her father, Joseph Smith, worked for United Press International in Paris and moved to Washington, D.C., United States in 1966, where he became The Washington Post's first official obituary editor. Her mother, Martha Mayor, was a gallery worker. Smith's parents later divorced. Smith labeled her family "upper crust and reserved". As a child, Smith was often mocked because of her unusual first name and her voice. Smith has stated: "I've sounded pretty much the same way since I was six. Maybe voice is a little deeper now." She made her acting debut in a sixth-grade play. Career Early career Smith became a professional actress in 1982 after graduating from drama school. After appearances in a number of school plays she joined the local Arena Stage theater group on an apprenticeship, featuring in their production of Peter Pan. She went on to star in several other plays in Washington. She moved to New York City in 1984 and appeared in the Broadway production of The Real Thing alongside Jeremy Irons and Glenn Close. Her first film role came in 1985's Heaven Help Us. She then played Putter in The Legend of Billie Jean. The film was a box office bomb and critically panned, although Smith "thought it would be the movie that launched my career. And then it was out at the box office about 10 days before it died." When filming was over, she rejoined The Real Thing before being out of work for six months and worried her career was over. However, the following year she played Connie in Stephen King's Maximum Overdrive, noting it was "truly a dreadful film but I had a great part in it." She moved to Los Angeles, California in 1986 on the "semi-promise" of a part in a TV film. After the audition the role was given to another actress. Smith realized "that people don't mean what they say. It's not malicious. They just don't realize how much impact they have on an impressionable actor—and all actors are impressionable." From then on, she decided to "just sort of build a wall around myself," to cope with the disappointment of not getting a part. In Los Angeles, Smith appeared in theatrical productions of Living On Salvation Street, (for which she was paid $14 for each performance) Boys and Girls/Men and Women and How the Other Half Loves, and played the recurring role of Luella Waters on the Showtime series Brothers. She appeared in the films The Legend of Billie Jean and Ginger Ale Afternoon as "trailer-park girls." She later spoke of her regrets of appearing in the latter in her one-woman show More. ''The Simpsons'' Smith's longest-running role is voicing Lisa Simpson on The Simpsons. She has voiced Lisa since 1987, beginning with The Simpsons shorts on The Tracey Ullman Show. Smith had initially been asked to audition for the role of Bart but casting director Bonita Pietila believed her voice was too high. Smith later recalled "I always sounded too much like a girl, I read two lines as Bart and they said, 'Thanks for coming!'" Smith was given the role of Lisa instead, although she almost turned it down. Pietila stated, having seen her in Living on Salvation Street, Smith was always her preferred choice. In order to perform the voice, Smith lifts her voice up a little. Lisa is the only regular character voiced by Smith, although in some earlier episodes she provided some of Maggie's squeaks and occasional speaking parts. Smith has only voiced characters other than Lisa on very rare occasions, with those characters usually being some derivative of Lisa, such as Lisa Bella in "Last Tap Dance in Springfield" (season 11, 2000) and Lisa, Jr. in "Missionary: Impossible". (season 11, 2000)Smith, Yeardley. (2005). Commentary for "Missionary: Impossible", in The Simpsons: The Complete Eleventh Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. Smith spends two days a week recording the show. Until 1998, Smith was paid $30,000 per episode. During a pay dispute in 1998, Fox threatened to replace the six main voice actors with new actors, going as far as preparing to cast new voices. However, the dispute was soon resolved and she received $125,000 per episode until 2004 when the voice actors demanded that they be paid $360,000 an episode. The issue was resolved a month later, and Smith earned $250,000 per episode. After salary renegotiations in 2008, the voice actors receive approximately $400,000 per episode. Despite the fame of Lisa Simpson, Smith is rarely recognized in public, which she doesn't mind, saying "it's wonderful to be in the midst of all this hype about the show, and people enjoying the show so much, and to be totally a fly on the wall; people never recognise me solely from my voice." In a 2009 interview with The Guardian she commented: "It's the best job ever. I have nothing but gratitude for the amount of freedom The Simpsons has bought me in my life." Smith received a Primetime Emmy Award in 1992 but felt it wasn't worth anything, saying "there’s part of me that feels it wasn’t even a real Emmy." This is because the Emmy for Outstanding Voice-Over Performance is a Creative Arts and not handed out during the primetime telecast and, prior to 2009, was a juried award without nominations. However, Smith says "if I had to be associated with one character in fiction, I will always be thrilled that it was Lisa Simpson." The show's creator Matt Groening has called Smith very similar to Lisa: "Yeardley has strong moral views about her character. There are lines that are written for Lisa that Yeardley reads and says, 'No, I wouldn't say that.'" Writer Jay Kogen praised her performance on the show, particularly in the episode "Lisa's Substitute", as able "to move past comedy to something really strong and serious and dramatic." Further career From 1991-1994, alongside The Simpsons, Smith acted in the sitcom Herman's Head as Louise. Her other television roles include recurring appearances as Marelene on Dharma & Greg, and Penny in two episodes of Dead Like Me. Smith has also appeared in Phil of the Future and Teen Angel. Her one scene role as pregnant checkout girl Nancy in 1991's City Slickers earned her "more attention than all her previous roles combined," and taught her that "that it's far better to have small parts in big movies that everyone sees." In 1997, she appeared as Lulu the palm reader in the independent film Just Write. Her other roles include parts in Barry Levinson's Toys and James L. Brooks' As Good as It Gets. Brooks, who is also executive producer of The Simpsons, had cast Smith in his 1994 film I'll Do Anything (in one of the film's musical numbers) but her part was cut. Aside from The Simpsons, Smith has recorded few voice over parts, only commercials and the film We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. She "had a voice over agent for about two years, and I used to go out auditions all the time, but it never really came to anything. Everybody said, 'Oh Yeardley, you'll clean up,' and that was definitely not the case." In 2004 Smith performed her own Off-Broadway one-woman show entitled More at the Union Square Theatre in New York City. Directed by Judith Ivey, the play is about her mixed feelings over the success of The Simpsons, her parents, her relationships and her struggles with bulimia. The New York Times critic Margo Jefferson called it an "appealing if overlong show", adding that "The career narrative needed shortening. This would involve some editing and revising but wouldn't taint the best parts of More. It is refreshing to hear a celebrity talk cleanly about being fame-driven and about not getting the degree or the kind of fame you craved. It's fun to watch a skilled actress use her craft to the full." She would later perform the play for three weeks in Los Angeles the following year. Smith starred in and served as executive producer for the independent relationship comedy Waiting For Ophelia, which was released in 2009. She funded the film, which was written by Adam Carl and based on a stage play he wrote in 2003. She said: "I loved it. I never get to play parts like that. I always play the friend of a friend, never the lead. And the script surprised me." Carl stated it was very unlikely she would recoup her money, but Smith decided she "believed in this project, and my expectations have already been fulfilled by making the movie", and added: "You can support art even if it's not going to make a zillion dollars." It premiered on April 4, 2009 at the Phoenix Film Festival. Personal life Smith married English-Canadian actor Christopher Grove in 1990. They were divorced in 1992, citing irreconcilable differences. She married Daniel Erickson in 2002; the marriage lasted for six years and Smith filed for divorce on May 21, 2008, citing once again irreconcilable differences. In a 1997 interview with The Daily Targum, Smith stated "I am shy, but I have an extroverted persona which I can draw on when I need to," and that she is a "private" actress. In 2009 she commented that "People have said to me that I'm unassuming. It's true, I'm the worst celebrity ever. But I'm trying to become better." Smith had bulimia since she was a teenager. She noted "It would make me high, I would feel endorphins and this great sense of victory." She enjoys writing and painting. During the first season of Herman's Head, Smith taught herself to paint by copying other artists. The book Just Humor Me includes a story titled The Race, written by Smith. She also wrote a children's book, I, Lorelei, which was published by HarperCollins in February 2009. Filmography Films Television Video games References External links * * *Yeardley Smith at the Voice Chasers Database * *Yeardley Smith at HarperCollins.com Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Emmy Award winners Category:People from Paris Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:Actors from Washington, D.C. Category:1964 births Category:Living people cs:Yeardley Smithová da:Yeardley Smith de:Yeardley Smith et:Yeardley Smith es:Yeardley Smith fr:Yeardley Smith id:Yeardley Smith it:Yeardley Smith he:ירדלי סמית' nl:Yeardley Smith ja:イヤードリー・スミス no:Yeardley Smith pt:Yeardley Smith ru:Смит, Ярдли simple:Yeardley Smith sr:Јардли Смит fi:Yeardley Smith sv:Yeardley Smith tr:Yeardley Smith zh:亚德利·史密斯